Apple doesn't fall far from the tree
by Mrsawesomeworld
Summary: Just me playing around with the idea of neal having a kid. And i have fun with that.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: heyo, so i am starting a caffery fic. dope i know. I just like this kid, there is no particular seasons where this takes place but he still has his anklet on. yeah leave a review please!

-Emma

Neal's P.O.V.

I was sitting in my apartment thinking, we had just run a long con for a case. I was exhausted and was not in the mood for anyone right now. I got up about to call for some take out. I walked by the picture had standing on my nightstand. I had not looked at it for a very long time, not since I had gotten out. Since I got the news. I picked it up and looked at it, my thumb started slowly caressing it, I missed her. I had been so focused on work and Kate and everything that was going on I had forgotten how much I missed her. It was probably a good thing, Mozzie would tell me the second he heard something, and at least 20 people would call if they saw her. Still, I just wished someone would see her soon. I could try and look at the bureau but I had my reasons not to. First being I did not want to involve them, second being that I knew they wouldn't be any help. All the info they could give me would be things I already knew and it would be no use. I looked at the picture and smiled. I hoped I got to see her again.

* * *

I walked into the FBI the next morning feeling refreshed, a smirk on my face. I walked to the conference room where we were meeting about the newest case. Peter smiled at me when I walked in and he handed me a file on my way to a chair. I sat down and we got briefed.

"This is a photo of the Williams estate, last night they hosted a party that ended in them losing some of their most valuable properties. Including irreplacable pieces of art, and the contents of their safe. The thieves got in by going as that nights entertainment. The crew consists of 4 people. By their descriptions we were able to identify all of them. Selina Kyle, Lukas Graham, Adam Plat and Mya Bennett." He said pointing to the screen behind him where the pictures appeared.

My heart stopped as soon as I heard the name, this could not be happening. I felt like I could not breathe. I kept starring at the picture on the screen. I was woken from my smaller trance by jones.

"Sir these are teenagers, what are we doing investigating them?" He asked Peter smirked and looked at me like he usually would when he knew I would like that part of the case. But this time he was wrong whatever it was I was not going to like this.

"Indeed they are, the youngest being Mya who is 15, Selina is 17, Lukas 18 and Adam 18. But do not let the looks and age discourage you, they were able to almost Neal level that heist. To forge two paintings, enter the estate, steal them, empty a safe and get out before the family even realized they were gone. They are good. Jones background on them, Diane I want their location and a list of any rich estates holding parties, Caffery crime scene, with me." He said looking at me.

I nodded and took a deep breathe to calm myself down, I got up from the chair and we left the conference room. We got outside of the burough when Peter stopped me.

"You okay Neal?" He asked looking at me, I put on my game face and smiled at him.

"Of course, let's go catch these teenagers." I said.

He nodded and we started walking but I knew he was not convinced, he knew me and somehow could always tell when something was wrong. We got to the crime scene and they let us in. I walked over to the paintings that were fakes. I looked at them, there was a lot of detail and finesse only years of practice will give you, but whoever made them was a decent forger. If they got to run loose they would be perfect with some more practice. I walked over to Peter and told him about the mistakes in the paintings. He nodded and paid attention to what I was saying. Jones called and he put him on speaker so I was able to listen along.

"I have the background you wanted boss, it was kind of hard to get any info considering two of them are minors. But I got this, Selina, Adam and Lukas grew up going back and forth living on the street because they ran away from the orphanage. The one to forge the paintings would be Lukas, called the orphanage and turns out he likes to paint. The brains and the two behind the entertaining at the show would be Selina and Adam." He said through the phone, I was holdning my breathe waiting for any information about her.

"What about Mya?" Peter asked.

"They did not know her at the orphanage, and there is no record of her there." He said Peter held his hand over the phone and looked at me.

"I know you have people on the streets, maybe they know something." He said and I nodded.

I let out a breathe and walked away from the phone call with Jones, I knew none of my sources knew anything because they would have told me about her. I did not call any of my guys, I called Mozzie.

"Hey, did you know that in Scandinavia the note B is H because of a sonate made by Bach which spells his name, and that is why they won't change it." He said and I sighed through the phone, I was not really in the mood for this right now.

"Mozzie I have a problem." I said

"The statue 10 minutes." He said and hung up the phone.

I smiled and walked back to Burke who smiled. He had to get going, lunch with Elizabeth, I told him I was meeting Mozzie in the park and that I would ask around on the streets. He nodded and let me walk off.

I walked to the park and stood with Mozzie.

"So?"

"I found her." I said and he looked at me confused.

"And?"

"And we are working her case. Apparently she is hanging with a crew of thieves." I said

"Like father like daughter I guess." He said and I sighed.

"This is bad, I need to find her, and now. If I get to her before the suits I might be able to get her out of this mess." I said and he nodded.

"I will see what I can do." He said, I nodded and we parted ways.

I made my way back to the bureau I sat down at my desk and opened my laptop. I tried to distract myself from thinking about the case. For once I did not want to. I hated this, I just wanted it to be overwith. I hoped Mozzie figured something out.

Peter came back and we were briefed there were 2 parties in the wealthies estate this evening. We were split up into teams and took one each. I prayed internally that I would be at the right house and that I would be able to get to her before the feds were. I suited up and put on a smile, I walked with Diana into the party her portraying my date. We stood in the crowd and looked around. We parted ways and I walked to the corner where the entertainment was lined up. My breathe was taken away, she looked so much like her mother, she had our dark hair, my blue eyes and a dimple, or else she was a spitting of her mother. She had grown a lot since I last saw her. She was 13 and visited me in prison. I started to make my way over there. She did not notice me. When I got close enough I grabbed her arm and dragged her into another room she looked like she was about to yell at me. But stopped dead on her tracks when she saw me. I don't know what I expected, a slap, a hug?

She stood there for a few seconds and looked at me.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I work with the feds now, I am investigating your crew. Look we don't have much time so I will make this quick. You need to come with me and cut a deal or something with the feds. You are in so much trouble, and I can not help you if you get caught." I said and she looked at me annoyed.

"Sure, I will just come with you, sell out my friends and everything will be perfect. Yeah, right. See you." She said threw me a small smile and started to walk away.

"I am serious, this place is packed with feds if you get caught you are done." I said looking her in the eyes.

She bit her lip and looked like she was actually considering my offer.

"I will meet you outside in 10 minutes. I need to call this off first. But I am not talking to the feds." She said.

I nodded, I took what I could get, I looked at her one last time before I let her go and she walked out of the room. I walked into the party and looked for Diana, I spotted her and approached her.

"Anything?" I asked and she shook her head.

I sighed in relief if she did not know that they were here there would be no harm done. I told her that I needed some air and surprisingly she trusted me enough to let me go outside. i stood there and waited.

After about half an hour i realized that i had been conned. She had bailed and was not coming. Now it was once again up to Mozzies street contacts to find her. I kicked and trashcan to let out my frustration. And to make matters worse that is when Diana walked out side.

"Them not showing is frustrating I know." She said and I nodded.

We left the party and I got home, I walked over to the picture and picked it up. I wished to find out where she was.

Now I knew.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wuhu i am updating :P thank you to everyone who reviewed it means a lot to me. and it has all been positive which i of course appreciate :) so thank you everyone

i do not own characters or white collar but i do own personal characters and storyline.

Enjoy 3

* * *

Neal´s P.O.V.

I got into bed trying to get a few hours at least. I woke up in the middle of the night by Mozzie coming into my apartment. I got out of bed and put on some clothes while he talked.

"I called one of my contacts at that orphanage you mentioned, turns out he knows them and knows where they like to hang out." He said and I smiled and nodded.

I walked over to the door and grabbed my jacket.

"Let's go find her then." I said.

* * *

We walked by the docks, we stopped outside of an abandoned building. I took a deep breathe and walked in, we tried our best to be silent.

"They aren't here." I heard I looked around for the source of the voice, and found it. I looked at her and walked over there.

"Hey Mozzie." She said and he smiled at her.

"Hey Mya." He said and she smiled.

"What do you want?" She asked looking at me.

"You need to come with me, I know you don't want to abandon your friends, but I need to talk to you." I said, she sighed and looked around.

She took a piece of paper and a pen wrote something on it and threw it on the table. She walked over to me and we walked out of the building.

"Does your mom know that you are here?" I asked and she looked at me confused then chuckled.

"Oh right you don't know. Mom is dead. Drunk driver." She said I looked down and then to her, she looked down, this was the first time she showed some feelings. She looked hurt and I could not take that, I pulled her into a hug. I was surprised that she let me and she buried her head in my chest.

"I'm sorry." I said softly.

It was nice for a moment there, I felt like I had my little girl back. But all good things must come to an end, she pulled away and shrugged.

"Does not matter. I know you did not come to hear about my mother so what are you doing here dad? If you want to talk me out of doing this, save your breathe. I know what I am doing and telling me not to steal? That would be rich coming from you." She said.

I looked down and sighed, I knew she was right, but I wanted to protect her, make sure when they were caught that she would be okay.

"I know. Just be careful, and when you get caught make a deal." I said.

She gave my a small smile and nodded. I did not know what else to do, I knew her, she was just as stubborn as I was, there was no talking her out of this. I smiled back, she pulled me into one last hug before walking back to the abandoned building. I looked after her and sighed. Mozzie and I started walking back, damn I wish she wouldn't do this.

* * *

I walked into the burough that morning, game face on. I smiled like I usually would, anyone who did not know me would think it was real, but it was not. I walked into the conference room where we were about to get briefed. Peter walked in along side jones, he had 4 files in his hand.

Jones sat down and started reading while Burke talked about the case. Everyone turned their attention when we heard him mutter a holy shit. He looked up from the file and then to me. I sighed, he knew. Peter looked from him to me confused.

"What is it Jones?" He asked and Jones cleared his throat.

"Mya´s file sir. Finally got it this morning, why don't you just see for yourself." He said handing it to him.

Peter took the file and started reading through it, he stopped dead on his tracks and handed the file back to Jones. He pointed to me and motioned for me to come with him, I got up and started walking out of the room, I heard Diana and Jones whisper while I was walking.

"What is it?" She asked.

"The young girl Mya, that is Caffery´s kid." He said.

I closed the door behind me and followed Peter into his office, I closed the door behind me. I turned to Peter not knowing what to expect.

"How could you not tell me that this was your kid?" He said.

"I am sorry Peter, I did think it was important. Her aunt told me she was missing when I got out and I haven't seen her since." I said.

He looked at me with that look a father gets when he finds out his kid has kept a secret from him.

"Damn it Neal. When we catch them I will see what I can do to protect her. But this is bad Neal, this is really bad." He said and I nodded.

Just like that the discussion was over. We proceeded as perusual but the agents looked at me a little oddly. Like they could not believe that I had a kid.

* * *

That night we were undercover at an estate where they were going to strike next. Diana stood next to me and smirked.

"So Caffery, like father like daughter?" She said.

I sighed and glared at her, she threw her hands up in defense and left the subject alone after that.

The entertainment went on and we recognized them. I looked at Diana and she nodded, we split up and made our way to the stage. Burke and Jones was making their way to the safe wanting to take the other two redhanded. Once I got confirmation from Burke on the radio, Diana yelled freeze and pointed her gun to the two teenagers on the stage. She threw me a pair of cuffs and I walked over to the boy putting cuffs on him. Neither of them protested, which I appreciated, we walked them outside and I saw Burke walk by holding Mya also in cuffs. We made eye contact before she was put into the car and drove away.

Peter walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I will do what I can." He said and I nodded.

It did not comfort me, he would probably not be able to help much.

I had to stand there and make eye contact with my daughter while they put her in to the back of a car in cuffs and drive away. I took a deep breathe and tried to calm myself down. I just prayed she was smart enough to rat on her friends and if not that the jugde would pity her because she was so young. I needed her to be okay, I needed her to be with me again. I could not stand this. I left the building and went straight for the FBI but Jones stopped me at the door and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and sighed.

"Peter told you to stand here if I came didn't he?" I asked and he nodded and looked at me apologetic.

"Nothing good can come of going in there. You can't do anything right now but sit tight." He said I gave him a small smile knowing he was right.

I turned around and walked home. I wanted to turn around every other step but I talked myself out of it. Jones and Peter were right, but I wished there was something I could do but sit tight and hope for the best, and it was killing me. When I got in I saw Mozzie sitting there I threw my coat on the bed and loosened my tie throwing it in the same direction. He got up and handed me a drink, I looked at him and he shrugged.

"Figured you could use it. How did it go?" He asked and I sighed taking a sip of the drink.

"They caught her. Mozzie I can't do anything but wait and hope Peter comes through." I said sitting down in front of him.

I sat the rest of the night letting Mozzie talk about random subjects. I did not really pay attention, I was playing with my phone hoping one of the guys at the feds would text or call me with news. Good news hopefully.

* * *

I woke up that morning by someone knocking on my door, I got out of bed and put on some pants before opening. Peter walked in with at face that was hard to read. So bad news, I persumed.

"Now before you jump to any conclusions, I have good news and bad news." He said raising his hand like he usually does in a calming matter. I nodded for him to proceed.

"Because she is so young and given her family situation, the judge let her off pretty easy. However she did not take a deal to rat on her friends, so we had to give her a different kind of deal." He said, I sighed in relief, okay she got off easy, that is good that is really good. What kind of deal did they get her.

He motioned for me to sit down which I did and he smiled faintly at me.

"So what kind of deal did she get?" I asked.

He smirked a little and took a deep breathe.

"Why don't I let her explain that." He said.

I could feel a smile creeping onto my face. He walked to the door and opened the door showing my little girl. Well not so little anymore, they grow a lot in a year. I could feel my face light up when I saw her. She looked like her mother, beautiful as ever. I got up from my seat and walked over to her. I pulled her in for a hug and she buried her face in my chest like she used to when she was younger. Before we were separated by a screen every time we met. I sighed in relief to finally have my little girl in my arms again, I kissed the top of her head and smiled over to Peter as a thank you. We pulled away and she walked around looking at my apartment, she smirked.

"Cool place dad." She said and I shrugged smiling at her.

"What kind of deal did you get?" I asked wanting to face the music, I knew it was probably not all rainbows and roses. She looked at me and sighed.

"I do not get sent to juvee or anything since I am a minor, and considering my families history this could just be a teenage rebelion. However considering my families history, judge saw fit for me still to get punished. First thing, I am not allowed to live with you. You are still on parol and given your history, for the time being, you may be considered a bad influence on me." She said my heart sank when she told me that. So I was not really getting my little girl back.

"That was the bad news, the good news is that for the time being you get me two weekends a month. After you have been evaluated of cause." She said smirking and winking at me, I smiled at her sighing in relief. It was not what I had hoped for but it was something.

"Luckily for you I am not going to an orphanage, a federal agent and their spouse has agreed to take me in and keep me under supervision for the time being." She said pausing, I looked over to Peter surprising he shrugged and smiled. I mouthed a thank you to him.

"Last part is, because these crimes were so severe I am to be punished, so every afternoon I have to go straight from school to a job, and stay there till I am picked up by either agent Burke or Elisabeth and returned to my home. Burke already arrange for me to go somewhere, don't know where yet, but something about filing." She said rolling her eyes.

I smiled at her, this was all good news having to work off her time was not a bad punishment considering.

"That is good news." I said smiling at her and she shrugged smirking.

We looked over at Peter when he cleared his throat and pointed to his watch. I sighed and looked down, this was going to be the worst punishment I had ever faced. I nodded and walked over to her pulling her in for a hug once again. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment while it lasted. Peter cleared his throat again and we let go of each other I took her head in my hands and made her look me in the eyes.

"Don't do that ever again, you scared me to death." I said and she chuckled and nodded.

I smiled, I kissed the top of her head and let her go. I looked after her as she walked over to Åeter and they made their way to my door.

"Take care of her. And you behave okay?" I said and she chuckled.

Peter gave me a comforting smile before closing the door behind him. I sat down and sighed. This was going to be very hard.


	3. Chapter 3

Neal´s P.O.V.

Peter and I walked into the bureau, I greeted everyone in my way with a smile. I was in a good mood today and there was probably nothing there could get me down. I had a nice apartment, a good job, and my kid back, what more could I wish for? Well except to actually have my kid back, and to be able to walk more than a two miles radius. But that is small stuff. We had a nice case to occupy my mind. A corrupt businessman allegedly embezzling money from his younger brothers company. Normal bureau stuff. I walked to the coffee machine and smirked at Jones. He smiled at me, but not the normal smile he would give me. This smile meant he had good news. I furrowed my eyebrows and followed him when he walked away smirking.

"Jones. What is going on? Did you get laid?" I asked and he looked at me and scoffed.

"No, sadly not. And Peter made me promise not to tell you." He said and I looked at him confused then up to Peters office.

I walked up there and knocked on his door before entering. He smiled at me, he was way better at hiding that he had good news than Jones was.

"What's up Neal?" He asked and I smiled at him.

"No no, Jones said you had something for me. Please, what is it?" I said and he chuckled shaking his head.

"Everything at it's time. Right now we have to brief." He said.

He stood up and walked towards the door opened it and motioned for me to follow him. I did and we entered the room and I walked to my usual chair sitting down and preparing myself to be bored. The rest of the agents walked in. Peter began talking about the case and I payed close attention thinking of any angle I could work this from. suddenly my mind went blank.

In she walked carrying a cop of coffee. She handed it to Diana who smiled and thanked her. She looked over at me and smiled, then threw a small wink my way making me smile.

She took an awful long time making her way to the exit. My eyes were fixed on her, I had lost her for a very long time, I was not about to let go of her any time soon. She looked at Peter listening to what he was saying about the case. She furrowed her eyebrows and I raised mine. I hoped she did not have an idea, I was not about to involve her in FBI work. She opened her mouth to speak at something but Jones got to it before so she closed it and listened to what they said. I woke up a little and realized I should probably pay attention too.

"Why dont we just check his accounts and tab him?" Jones said and I nodded once, that would be the easiest and most logical course of action.

"We can't, he has his whole place radio jammed nothing gets out of there. And we can not access his account because it is in a locked bank. So what else can we do?" He said.

This time she did however speak up.

"What do you mean you can't tap into that? Aren't you feds supposed to have access to everything?" She asked everyones attention turning to her.

I looked at her and we made eye contact she shrugged slightly and looked at me pleading.

"Sadly not. Now get back to work you aren't actually allowed to be in here." He said.

She threw her hand up and mockingly saluted him.

"Okay sir. Your loss." She said shrugging once then turning around.

I looked at Peter to read his expression, he looked at me, I shrugged and widened my eyes looking at him innocently. I did not put her up to this. He sighed and turned his attention back to her about to walk out the door.

"What do you have?" He asked.

She turned around the biggest smirk on her face and walked in there.

"I need a mars bar, ten minutes and a laptop." She said raising her eyes.

He squinted his eyes like he usually did when he was considering my greyzone methods. He sighed and nodded.

"Fine." He said pointing at one of the agents.

He got up from his seat, he walked out to get her a what she needed. All we could was wait for him to return. She walked over to me still that big smirk on her face.

"Hey dad." She said in a low voice.

"Sweetie, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Don't worry dad, I'm just helping out." She said and winked at me.

I chuckled and shook my head. Looks like that even though I spent most of her childhood in prison, she had inherited a lot of my charm. I looked up to see the others starring at us.

"Oh right you should all get introduced, Mya you know Peter, and that over there is Jones, though on the outside but all fuzzy on the inside. And that is Diana, same thing goes for her." I said and she chuckled they gave her a small wave and the agent walked back in with a laptop and two mars bars. She smirked and put it down. She pulled an empty chair to where she was and opened the laptop.

She cracked her fingers and smirked.

"10 minutes, on the dot." Peter said making eye contact with her.

She smiled and nodded, she opened a few browsers on the computer and started typing a lot of different codes, she took my file and looked at some of the info in it. I let her, I wanted to see what she was doing. She kept typing, I looked up at Peter who looked at me questioning, I shrugged to show that I honestly had no idea what she was up to. She pulled it into herself so that only she could see the screen. She looked up for a moment and looked at Peter.

"How much time do I have left?" She asked and he furrowed his eyebrows and looked at his watch.

"2 minutes." He said.

"damn, I am not sure i am going to make it." She said.

Then she looked down on her screen once again and continued typing. He told her time was up and she shrugged. She placed the laptop on the table and showed it so everyone could see.

"This is his personal account, his business account and his savings account. I hacked into the banks mainframe, cracked their firewall and overwrote his accesscode." Xhe said a proud smirk on her face, peter looked impressed as was I.

"Why the mars bars then what are those for?" Jones said.

She smirked and grabbed one of them opening and taking a bite. She shrugged.

"I was hungry and needed an excuse to get some." She said.

He chuckled and shook his head at her. Peter looked at her baffled.

"You hacked into a personal account in a closed bank, in 10 minutes?" He said.

She chuckled and shook her head.

"No. I did it in 7." She said and turned the laptop she moved the mouse to the other window she had open and clicked it.

"The remaining time I spent playing tetris." She said the proudest smirk I have ever seen on her face.

It made me smile to see her so proud of herself. Hell I was impressed by her, I had no idea how she had learned that, and I can't say that I was too happy about it. But damn it was nice to see her smile like that. I have not seen her make that face since she was 5 and gave me a drawing and I told her that I had seen some of the most beautiful piece of art in my time, but that was the best I had ever seen. It made me smile. Peters jaw was basically on the floor, I stood up and padded his shoulder, trying to put him back to reality. I smirked and put a hand on Mya´s shoulder, subltely whispering in her ear.

"That's my girl."


End file.
